Best Friends
by Werewolf2994
Summary: Ever wondered what Sebastian was like as a kid? Well here is what I think happened. His best friend named Cameron grew up in the same foster home, and later on down the road something happens to Cameron. Will Sebastian be able to save him, or will he be too late?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Cameron, Riku, and Reika Karasu **

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Chapter One: The Runaways**

**…**

**…**

There were two rambunctious boys goofing around at the park. Both boys had grown up together, and they always shared their dreams with each other. These two boys were also very odd; no one seemed to like them. This is the reason why they were such good friends. They treated each other like brothers.

One of the little boys was watching an ant crawl across the cement, and the other was playing with some sticks, acting like they were swords.

"Cam, you are going to hurt yourself on of these days." The boy watching the ants said.

"Chill out dude. I'll be fine. Just think what I could do if these were real swords."

The boy stood up, and walked over to his friend. "They won't even let you touch a butter knife without someone being right there. There is no way they would ever let you touch a real knife."

"Bassy, I told you to not bring that up in public."

"Cam no one is even around."

"Sebastian, look over there." Cameron pointed over to a tree, where there was a girl about their age hiding behind it.

Sebastian looked over by the tree, and didn't see anyone. "Cam what are you talking about I don't see anything."

Cameron looked back at the trees and she was gone. "Dude I swear she was right there."

Sebastian scoffed. "That's what you said about the dog the other day."

"Sebastian I'm not lying, there was a dog there."

"Whatever man, you saw it and I didn't, it doesn't even matter."

Cameron just shook his head, and continued to play with his "swords." Sebastian sat down, and started to think about his family. He never really knew his real parents, and he didn't even know if he had a brother or sister. He had grown up in a foster home his entire life, just like Cameron, that's how they became best friends.

"Hey Cameron, what if we were to run away?" Sebastian said as he stood up.

"Dude are you crazy?" Cameron stopped playing with his "swords," and walked up to Sebastian.

"I was just thinking, and I am so sick of it." Sebastian sat back down with his knees up, and he put his head down.

Cameron sat next to him, and put his arm around Sebastian's shoulder. "Not saying that we would, but if we did, where would we go?"

Sebastian didn't speak, but Cameron could feel that he was crying.

Cameron spoke again, in effort to comfort him. "It's not all that bad Sebastian, I mean they let us have our own room, and we can do whatever we want when we want, and we don't even have a bedtime. Most kids our age have a bedtime, you know like a curfew."

Sebastian scooted away from Cameron, and tried to speak without breaking down. "That's just it man, they don't really care about us. I want a sister, or a brother, or real parents."

"But Sebastian, I am your brother."

Sebastian looked up at Cameron, and his eyes were blood shot. "Not my real brother, I want a real family, not some stupid foster family, that doesn't care if I were to die or not."

Cameron wasn't offended by Sebastian's remark, because deep down, he felt the exact same way. Sebastian was all that Cameron had, and they stuck with each other through thick and thin.

"Sebastian everything will be ok, you just have to trust me."

Sebastian stood up, and started to walk away.

"Bassy where are you going?" Cameron asked as he stood up ready to tackle him.

Sebastian turned around, and said "I told you I'm done. I'm running away Cam, if you want to join me then by all means feel free, but if you're not going to the just leave me alone. "Sebastian turned back around, and started to walk.

"Sebastian I'm not going to let you go alone." Cameron walked up by his side, and made Sebastian look him in the eyes. "We have been friends forever; I'm not going to let you walk out on me."

"Fine" Sebastian continued to walk with his head down.

"This is going to be awesome, just you and me, no rules, no one telling us what to do, no more bratty kids picking on us." Cameron always seemed to find the good in everything; no matter the situation he was always happy.

The two boys continued to walk onward, and they walked for hours, when finally darkness fell upon the two of them. Sebastian stopped walking, and looked at Cameron.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep."

"Agreed, my feet are killing me dude."

"You go look over there, and I will look over here."

The two boys started to look for a spot to sleep, when Sebastian saw a cop. He ran back to Cameron, and they both climbed up a tree.

"What the hell is a cop doing here?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know dude, but if he finds us, then he will take us back, and you know what they will do."

"I know."

The boys decided to stay in the tree for the night just to be safe. If a cop caught them, then he would take them back to their foster parents, and their foster parents would punish them. Sebastian had the most cuts and bruises out of all the kids in the home. Cameron was the second. The reason why they had so many was because they would disobey their foster parents.

Morning crept upon the two boys, and Sebastian woke up. He looked to his right and saw that Cameron was still asleep. He was always the last one up at their foster home, and if he had it his way then Cameron would sleep all day long. He would only get up to use the bathroom, and occasionally eat.

Sebastian climbed down from the tree, and started to look for food. If Cameron didn't have Sebastian then he would be in deep trouble. A couple hours later, the park started to have some visitors. There were a couple of morning joggers, and some people with their dogs. Sebastian continued to look for some food. By the time Sebastian got back Cameron would still be sleeping, he hoped.

Sebastian walked back to the tree where Cameron was, with some scraps that other people have given him. He climbed up the tree, and Cameron was still asleep. Sebastian knew that if he didn't wake Cameron up that he would sleep all day, so he grabbed a leaf, and tickled Cameron's nose. Cameron jerked but not enough to fall off the tree, and Sebastian stopped, he knew that if Cameron were to get woken up like that, then he would fall out of the tree, and Sebastian didn't want to take him to the hospital. Sebastian just ate his share, and waited for Cameron to wake up. A couple of hours passed, and Cameron finally woke up. Sebastian had just been looking at the sky

"Dude what time is it?" Cameron asked as he scooted up next to Sebastian.

"I don't know the exact time, but its late afternoon." Sebastian said

Cameron's stomach rumbled. "Dude I'm hungry."

Sebastian handed Cameron his share of the food. "Here, I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing."

"Dude it's better than what I could have gotten." Cameron ate his food very quickly, and then looked at Sebastian. "What are we going to do now?"

Sebastian looked out into the park, and simply said. "I don't know, we are just going to have to continue running away, and try not to get caught by the cops."

When Cameron finished his food, he looked out to where Sebastian was looking. "Was running away even a good idea?"

"Cameron, I already told you that I'm not going back. Being on the run is better than living there. I hate the things they do to us." Sebastian got so mad, that he lifted up his shirt to reveal a huge bruise on his left side. "I can't have this happening to me anymore, and even if we were to turn them in, no one would believe us."

Cameron looked at Sebastian's side, and gasped. "When did that one happen man?"

"It happened last night, after dinner." Sebastian said as he pulled down his shirt.

Cameron continued to look at the spot where Sebastian had his bruise, and touched Sebastian on the shoulder. "Listen I'm sorry that they did that to you, but since we are runaways what are we supposed to do for food, shelter, and other basic needs?"

Sebastian turned his back on Cameron, and didn't answer his question.

A couple of hours passed, and the park began to get busier. Luckily no one bugged them. Cameron assumed that Sebastian had been asleep all this time, so he decided to explore a little bit. It couldn't hurt to get to know what they are up against.

Cameron hoped down from the tree, and began to explore his surroundings, when suddenly he spotted a cop. Cameron instantly walked the other way, but then the cop stopped him. The cop placed his hand on Cameron's shoulder, and made him turn around. "What are you doing out here little boy?"

Cameron didn't do very well under pressure. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"We were just enjoying the park officer." Sebastian was saying as he approached the two of them.

"Where are your parents?" The cop asked, looking around for any sign of them.

"They are at home." Sebastian replied.

"Oh really? Are you two brothers?" The cop kept looking around, as if he was going to see their parents

"No we aren't, but our families are very close. Our moms let us come to the park every once in a while. We love to be outside and explore." Sebastian was the best at improvising.

"Do you two have any siblings?"

"No sir, we don't." This time Cameron answered him.

The cop continued to look at the two of them. "Very well then, don't cause any trouble, or I will have to call your parents."

"Of course not sir, we are only here to have fun." Sebastian said

The cop didn't say another word; he just walked off, and left the two alone.

"Dude that was close thanks for saving my skin man. I owe ya one."

"Don't mention it, but we better ditch this park because if he figures out that we don't have parents we will end up going back."

The two boys started to walk out of the park, when suddenly a girl with black hair, and blue eyes came out from a tree. She was standing in their way.

"Excuse me, but we are trying to walk here." Sebastian tried to move around her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Hey, are you going to let us leave?" Cameron asked

The girl just stood there, and shook her head.

"What is your name?" Cameron asked.

"Reika Karasu." The girl said very quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Cameron said

"Reika Karasu is her name." Sebastian said

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked

Reika looked at Cameron, and stared at him. "I could ask you the same thing, Cameron."

Cameron looked back at her and said. "How did you know my name?"

"I'm not stupid, or deaf. I heard you and Sebastian talking earlier about where you lived. You just lied to that officer. You told him that your parents are at home, but you don't really have parents." Reika said

"Why don't you just mind your own business little girl, we don't need you getting us in any more trouble, or turning us in." Sebastian said bitterly.

"That's no way to talk to a lady Sebby."

"Don't call me Sebby, only Cam can call me Sebby."Sebastian turned back around and pulled on Cameron's shirt. "Come one Cam; let's get out of here before she blows our cover."

Cameron followed, and looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'I'm Sorry.' He continued to follow Sebastian and didn't say anything for a while. Sebastian suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and Cameron bumped into him.

"Dude what's wrong?" Cameron asked.

Sebastian ran into the nearest bush, and crouched down. Cameron followed as quickly as he could, and crouched next to Sebastian.

"The caretaker from the home is talking to that one cop we ran into at the park. I didn't think they would come looking for us, but they did. Cameron we have to get out of here before they see us, if they spot us we are going back, and the caretaker won't be very nice about our punishment."

"Ok, but where are we going to go Sebby? We don't know anywhere where we will have food and shelter."

"I can help with that." Reika said as she crouched next to them and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian asked a little irritated.

"It's a free country Sebastian, I can go anywhere I want, and you can't do anything about it, but if you don't want to go back to your home, then you better follow me." Reika left the bushes, and was walking towards the park.

Sebastian looked at Cameron, and shook his head letting Cameron know that they were going to follow her. Sebastian followed Reika through the park, with Cameron not so far behind.


End file.
